Chasing Cars
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: Ron only wants to help Kim in her time of need... He just wants to forget the world with her... SONGFIC ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Disney© show Kim Possible© or anything to do with the show such as character attitudes, devices, names, locations, etc. Nor do I own the song 'Chasing Cars©' by Snow Patrol©. I also do not claim ownership for any other concept that I mention in this story containing a copyright. I do own this story so please don't steal or sue. 

Author's Note: I love this song and just felt the need to make it into a fan fiction. I have an illustration for this at my deviantart home page. Enjoy.

Chasing Cars

By Lil' Slugger24

Kim Possible, a slim, attractive and athletic red-head, burst into the room with tears rushing from her beautiful green eyes. She ran to the bed in the center of the room and threw herself upon it. There was nothing she could do but cry her troubles onto her pillow. However, there were many problems, she wasn't sure if the pillow could take them all.

Ron Stoppable, Kim's blonde, brown-eyed, slimly built best friend, followed her into the room and rushed quickly to her side, throwing his things to the ground. He put his hands on her shoulders and spoke smoothly.

"Kim… Come on…" he nudged her slightly. "Please… don't make me cry… I can't see you like this…"

Kim sat up and looked to her friend. He stood at an awkward angle, attempting to hide the depression in his eyes and voice. He had never been athletic or incredibly intelligent, but he was a good friend.

She took his eyes into her mind, they stared at her with concern and the deepest sympathy. He didn't want to see her cry, but he would stay with her if she did.

"Ron…" the red-head choked out through tears. "What's wrong with me?"

This question took Ron by surprise. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing wrong with his friend. She was smart, beautiful and always said the right thing. He loved her as a friend for the longest time and only recently began to love her as a woman. Anything on her mind was a burden on his that he loved to carry so long as she was with him. But he would never make a move, he wanted her to be free.

"Kim… there isn't anything wrong with you." the blonde boy said through a soft voice.

Kim's face screwed up for a second before she softly cried. She blinked the water from her eyes, a streak running down her cheek. She looked through blurred vision to her friend.

"Kim…" Ron said, his voice cracking under the pressure of depression. "Don't cry… Please tell me what's wrong…"

Kim inhaled shakily as she began to tell the story of her once beloved boyfriend, Josh Manke.

"…And Shego made me fall from this blimp thing. Luckily, Ron bailed me out of that one." Kim was explaining an old mission to him. She gazed into his eyes, searching for the sparkle that she had fallen in, love with. However, these eyes were dull. "Josh? Is something wrong?"

The blue-eyed boy looked at his girlfriend with frustration. He had been grouchy all day, and was taking it out on Kim for some reason. He had been snippy and short with her, as well as even snap a few loud tones with her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short when a large teenager came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yo, Josh…" the young male addressed. "You bang her yet?" He made a head movement, trying to be discrete only to fail miserably.

"What!" Kim asked hysterically. She turned to Josh in hopes of him denying whatever this guy had just said. The blonde simply scoffed at Kim and shook his head.

"Nah!" he hollered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "This frigid broad, no one can get into her pants. It's like she's got something to protect down there, you know?"

Kim's face reddened as the entire cafeteria began to chuckle and whisper about her. She looked to Josh as if to ask 'why?' He only gave her the finger, right there in public. Tears sprouted from Kim's eyes as she stared at her boyfriend with embarrassment. It wasn't that she minded being 'outed,' it was the fact that he was being so disrespectful to her.

"Ha! You got to pay up!" the large teen commanded, holding out his hand. Josh groaned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a large wad of cash. The bigger teenager squeezed the money in his hand and pocketed it for himself, laughing victoriously. "I told you you'd never screw the great 'Kim Possible!'"

Josh stood up from his seat and flipped Kim off again. "You cost me one-hundred-and-seventy-five dollars! Screw you!" He knocked the table over, spilling all of the food onto the floor and making a giant mess. But the worst was yet to come.

Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's high-school enemy came out from her table and took Josh by the arm. She squeezed it seductively and licked her lips, smiling evilly to Kim. "Come on, baby… Let's ditch… We can go do something… more interesting…"

Josh smiled at his new date and strolled away with her on his arm. Kim sat in her seat, trying to grasp everything that had just happened only to feel even worse. She let out an audible sob and ran from the room, the other student jeering and laughing at her all the while.

But that was all that Kim saw between the break-up and her run home. Ron knew more of the story than she would. After he witnessed Josh's evil act, he followed him and his date before chasing after Kim.

The blue-eyed jerk was right in front of him, copping a feel of Bonnie's behind, followed by a suggestive giggle. Ron stopped only a few feet behind his worst enemy at the moment and pointed a finger at the back of his head.

The next movement was smooth and awkward. Ron extended his index finger with force, colliding his knuckle with the back of Josh's head. He had flicked him hard enough to get his attention and forget about Bonnie.

"Hey!" Josh exclaimed, turning around swiftly and staring at the assailant. He stopped his anger when he saw Ron. "Oh, you… Run along, I've got things to do."

Ron pointed a finger menacingly at Josh, almost looking intimidating. "You scum!" he cried, clenching his free hand to make a fist. He stared Josh right in the eye and swung his arm forward, straight at the teen's face.

Josh moved quickly to one side and grabbed Ron's fully extended arm and flipping him majestically over his shoulder. Ron crashed to the ground with a thud that rattled his bones. "Please…" Josh taunted, stepping over the fallen teen. "I don't have time for this… Come on, Bonnie."

Ron stood, gasping for breath. He pointed the same menacing finger at Josh and spoke through an out-of-wind voice. "I'm not done just yet, you loser…"

Josh swung around, this time fully enraged. He hated that insult more than any other. Now, his beating would be personal. And this time, Ron wouldn't get back up. "What did you say to me?" His shoulders were broad and he was breathing angrily.

Ron smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't hear that? I guess that makes you a deaf loser!" He punched at the blue-eyed boy again, only this time committed a pump fake to throw him off. Josh grabbed for where Ron's arm should've been, and didn't realize his mistake because he was blinded by rage. Ron drew back again and decked the 'pretty boy,' leveling him with the ground.

Josh passed out, to Ron's surprise, leaving Bonnie speechless. The blonde boy originally planned to get a single good hit in before running away. His plans changed and now he only stared with the same coolness to Bonnie as he had Josh.

"What are you looking at?" he spoke cruelly.

Bonnie ran off, simply amazed at what she had just witnessed. The strong Josh Manke had been knocked out by the average Ron Stoppable. She couldn't believe it and wouldn't for the longest time. Even when Josh eventually came to, he was concerned on whether or not it was all a bad dream or if he was losing his touch.

"…Tell me what's wrong with me…" Kim told her friend. "Why would Josh do that?" she trailed before going into another crying fit.

Ron swallowed and laid back on the bed. He breathed deeply before speaking. "Kim, listen… There isn't anything wrong with you… There's something wrong with Josh…" He turned his head to face the girl he loved before continuing. "Any guy would be so lucky just to be with you for a few seconds… The only thing Josh has going for him is good looks and athletics… And Bonnie is loose with every popular guy… But you have depth…"

Kim looked out of the corner of her eye to her friend. He was crying, a tear stream drew a line from his eyes and down his cheek, finally ending with a drip onto her bed sheets. He was crying for her. He was crying with her. He was there for her when she needed him.

"Kim?" Ron asked. His eyes were glistening.

The red-head swallowed everything she wanted to say and only stared at the blonde teenager. She wanted to let him know how grateful she was to have him as a friend, but decided against it. She didn't want to cry anymore because it would make him cry, she just wanted to listen.

Ron looked to the ceiling and took in a crackling breath. "We'll do it all, everything, on our own

We don't need anything or anyone

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

"I don't quite know how to say how I feel

Those three words are said too much

They're not enough

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

"Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace to remind me

To find my own

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

"All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes

They're all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

I just know that these things

Will never change for us at all

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world"

Kim swallowed, her eyes still sparkling brightly with tears, but there was something different this time. She had a smile between the rivers of sorrow. She looked lovely to the blonde boy who still rested on her bed.

"Ron…" Kim spoke with love.

The blonde boy only shook his head. "No, Kim… Just lie here with me… I want to forget the world for a little while…"

Kim nodded. He knew what she was going to say, but he asked for her not to say it. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but he still wanted her to be free. He simply indicated the open space on her blanket next to him for her to lie on. She stepped forward, wiping her eyes and lying gently on the sheet.

The red-head wrapped her arms around the blonde boy and cried into his shirt. This had happened before when they were just kids. Kim had lost something special and was very upset about it, so Ron let her cry on his clothing for a while. She became his best friend on that day.

Here they were again. Grown up from so long ago, very much in love, but still separate. Kim fell asleep crying on the blonde boys chest and Ron watched her the entire time. He didn't want to forget this moment. He wanted to die with her in his arms.

"I love you, Kim…" he said to himself and the silently sleeping girl. He stroked her hair a few times and kissed her lightly, not wanting to disturb her.

The blonde boy waited for her to wake up before finally walking home. He glanced back to his friend's house and saw Kim in her window. She was giving the 'love' symbol with her hands. He returned the gesture and stuck his hand back into his pocket, walking silently to his room. He didn't even stop to say 'hi to his parents, he just wanted to forget the world.

THE END


End file.
